The Wings of a Pegasus
by Akatsuki's Kyuubi
Summary: When Cecelia died she left behind a great and terrible secret. Just before the BC tournament a new face appears at the game shop. A girl who sings of love and dragon-fire, darkness and despair. An act of kindness and faith may alter the balance of souls in the battle to come.
1. A hope Born

The Wings of Pegasus

Chapter 1: A hope born

Cecelia Pegasus was walking down the beach near the estate she and her beloved called home. Her white-blond hair gleamed in the morning light, as she looked out into the vast ocean. She had yet to tell her beloved of their upcoming enlargement of the family, she was still getting used to being pregnant. Her doctor had told her this morning that the baby was healthy and would be born soon. She had been having terrible dreams lately of a young woman who was calling out for someone, the dreams bothered her greatly but she didn't trouble her beloved over them. Cecelia was no fool she knew she wasn't going to be around for long, the doctors had told her so. But while Maximillion was traveling she knew it was safe to allow her pregnancy to show, her maids knew to say nothing to the master of the house.

She rubbed her hand over her belly and sighed, she knew that Max wouldn't be back until after the child was born but by then it might be too late. Cecelia wanted her child to grow up safe and loved. So she had began writing her will and made sure that her child would have the means to take care of its self. She set aside one of the mountain estates that her mother had given her as a wedding gift. And provisioned a trust fund that her child would get when they reached seventeen. It was a few days later that she went into labor, she had been in the garden when her water broke and she had yelled for a servant. "My Lady!" One of the gardeners called out to her as he ran towards her. "My water broke Jon, I need to get back to the main house." He scooped his lady up and carried her from the maze, when he entered the house he called out for the midwife. "Mary! The lady needs you now!"

The small woman and her assistants came running, the midwife examined the lady before ordering she be brought to the birthing room. It took nearly twenty hours before the child was born, a beautiful creature with white-blue eyes and a full head of silvery-white hair. "My lady would you like to know what gender your child is?" Cecelia laid there gently holding the child as they stared into each others eyes, the child's fist clinging to her pointer finger. "No...Its not safe here for my child, I wont be in this world much longer Mary. I need you to do me a great and terrible favor..." The midwife gasped, but nodded and looked her lady in the eye. "Take my child and flee, there have been many death threat letters sent to my beloved. I don't want my child exposed to that until they can defend themselves. I have set aside a place and some money for you. It will come to you in my will, no one must know of my child until their seventeenth birthday. Then this house and all that resides within it will belong to it." The midwife was in awe before she replied. "My lady I am not sure I can do this... What about the master? Losing you will most certainly devastate him, how can I take away his only child as-well?"Cecelia smiled as she stroked the child's soft hair and pointed to a box that rested on the bedside table.

"Within that box is a set of items given to me by a Egyptian man. A long-time friend of my family's. He said they were destined for my child and to my child it will go. I know Maximillion will take my loss hard, but when our child is strong enough to stand beside him all will be well." Mary looked at her lady and gasped, her body was becoming pale. "I do not have much time left Mary all I ask is that my beloved's name live on with our child. There will be a great destiny for my child, one that started long ago. I will be watching over you my little shadow, when you need help, a great flame will light your way through your darkest hours. Farewell my little one..." The midwife gently lifted the child from her lady's chest and watched in awe as her lady passed away. She was astonished when a cry from the child brought her back to the present. "Hush now little one you will be safe with me." She quickly packed all she could and left the house with one final thought. _Master please do not die someone still needs you..._

-Sixteen years later-

Yugi and his friends were gathered at the mall, picking out new outfits and having a blast. Tea was trying on a pink dress, Tristan was examining a new jacket and Joey was playing a video game. They played around in a few more stores before leaving the mall, Yami looked to the sky as he sensed that something was about to change drastically.

Across town at the game store the door jingled open and a figure stepped inside, eyes shielded by mirrored glasses. The figure's eyes scanned the cases as footsteps echoed from the back room and Solomon Moto emerged from the back room. "Hello, How may I help you today."the tall figure approached the counter and gently set a hand upon it, the other raised to her face and removed the glasses. Bright purple eyes glittered as they adjusted to the light in the store. "Hello, I am looking for some cards to balance my deck for the up coming Battle-city tournament."

Solomon smiled as he looked the figure over. The person was tall, with long crimson hair that seemed to have a silver sheen to it in the florescent light. Their skin was tanned without a blemish that could be seen,a black top that was backless and tied around the figures neck showed off muscular shoulders. Long,muscular legs were left bare shown off slightly by the blue jean shorts that matched the top. Two spiked belts ran around the figure's hips, one holding a pair of matching cases. Solomon blinked and the details came into focus, the figure was obviously female and not from around here. "The battle-city tournament is a prestigious event my dear, you are wise to iron out your deck for any flaws." She smiled at him and chuckled. "My governess says the same thing...Oh, I am sorry to be rude. You can call me Kage, and I am from up north."

He smiled and held out his hand. "I am Solomon Moto, I own this shop. My Grand-son is also in the tournament." They examined cards and talked on how to use them for a couple hours, it was nearing four o'clock when the door to the shop opened and four teens walked in. Solomon looked up to see his grand-son and his friends. "Ah Yugi, there is someone I want you to meet." He gestured for the boy to join them, Kage's eyes were fastened to the cards in front of her. "Kage, this is my grand-son Yugi. Yugi this is Kage, a young woman who is also in the tournament." He gestured to each in turn. Kage's eyes met his and they shook hands instinctively. To them both there was something familiar about the other that couldn't quite be named. Some spark of memory that told them both that the other would be someone important in the days to come. They separated shortly after, the old man telling her that she should check back in two days to see if her cards had arrived.

The days passed quickly for Kage and on her way back to Mr. Moto's shop she heard some one talking about raiding it for rare cards. She quietly fled and ran for the store as fast as she could. She was running at all speed when she slammed into a taller guy and fell on her backside. "Ouch!"She yelped as the guy said. "Oof!" She looked up into the deep blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. He looking into her eyes and found something familiar in them. "Please excuse me miss." She let him help her up and smiled at him. "Its alright I should have been looking where I was going. I'm Kage, by the way." He chuckled, before replying. "Seto."She smiled and her mind caught up with her. "Oh no! Mr. Moto is in danger! Sorry Seto I gotta run!" She said before hugging him and darting off in the direction of the Moto's shop.

By the time she got there, she saw that the rare-hunters had gotten there first. She sighed and walked under the tape and asked an officer if Mr. Moto was alright. "He is over there young lady.."He pointed a direction out and she darted off, seeing the old man was safe from harm she relaxed. "Mr. Moto...Are you ok?"He turned to see her and smiled holding a small packet out to her. "Here my dear, these are the cards you asked for." She smiled and thanked him. Taking the cards she hung out with him until he said he was going to stay in a hotel close to the grounds of the tournament. She walked him there and was amused to tell him they were staying in the same hotel. Kage left him after they shared dinner and went up to her room. She carefully took and redid her deck to her specs. She made sure all her cards were in correct condition and proper numbers to be allowed for the tournament. She smiled as she picked up the box that she had been told her mother left for her. She was already wearing what had been within the box but it comforted her to know her mother had cared.

Kage was up early the next morning, grabbing a hot shower and picking out her outfit. She finally left her room with her belts fastened about her waist and her boots making solid thumps on the carpeted floor. She went to the check-in point and was issued her Dual-disk and id-card. She was having trouble getting her dual-disk on, she tripped and bumped into someone. Rex Raptor was shocked when the pretty red-head bumped into him and he carefully helped steady her. "Thanks, sorry for bumping into you. This blasted thing wont sit right!"He smiled at her and removed the device before setting the wrist mount to her size and giving it back. "Thank you!" She said as it finally sat properly on her wrist. "I'm Rex, who are you?" She smiled at him, before giving him a warm hug. Poor Rex blushed to the roots of his black hair. "I'm Kage! Nice to meet you Rex!" He offered his arm to her and she took it, giggling. They stood together as the tournament started and were talking when Weevil Underwood walked up. "Rex! I want to..." He had started loud but trailed off seeing his friend's companion. Kage looked at Weevil and smiled gently. "Who's that Rex?" He grinned seeing the love struck look on the bug duelist's face. "Kage meet Weevil Underwood.. Weevil, this is Kage." She shook his hand and smiled at him. "So, you guys want to team up and go through the tournament together?"She asked and both nodded quickly.

The three departed towards the upper part of the city and wound up getting along quite well. Weevil found out Kage was highly intelligent, and Rex learned she loved dragons, though they weren't her specialty. Kage enjoyed Rex for his sense of humor, and Weevil for his shrewd wit. They walked up to the guards of the blimp just four days into the tournament and turned in their 10 cards to show proof of the battles they had won. The boys knew there was a chance they would have to face her sometime and prayed it would be the other who did. It was late after dinner when Kage was walking the halls when she slammed into someone coming round a corner. "Ow!" "Crap!" Blue met Purple as she realized who she was sitting on. "Seto! Sorry again!" He chuckled seeing who it was who was sitting on his stomach. "Hi Kage, Don't worry about it." She got off of him and helped him to his feet, but in pulling to hard had them stumbling into a dark corner with her hands pinned by his. "Wow..." She said looking into his eyes, he blushed lightly as she gave him a soft smile. "I agree..." She smiled and they both started to laugh, at themselves and one another. "Wow, what a night!" They parted with a chuckle after she wished him luck and he did the same. They parted and she returned to her room, undress and showered she sat on a soft armchair in a silk night dress. She smiled at the city before her. A soft music came from her head-phones, she swayed softly as she opened her mouth and started to sing. The lilting song growing louder as she lost herself to the music only she could hear. She got to her feet and began to dance, swaying and rocking. The vent to her room was open unknown to her, as she twirled and sang, the mezzo ringing down the hall through the vents.

Making heads snap up and stair in awe. Outside her room door four men stared in awe. "Dragon, hear my plea. Set my beloved free. Shining wings of mercury, eyes of gleaming sapphire. Bathe my enemies in your sacred fire, while I hold tight to those I desire." The woman belted out, the moon turning her gown nearly transparent, highlighting her curving form. Silence held the men in rapture of the power in her voice. Seto's eyes were soft, as he leaned against the wall connecting the rooms. Rex was leaning against the vent, eyes closed his mind focused on the voice of his newest friend. Weevil's glasses were in his hand as he wiped silent tears from his cheeks. When the song finished she curled herself into bed and woke happy the next morning, she showered and dressed, brushing her hair and putting it into a suitable style. She left her room and locked it behind her, walking to the dining room.

Her dress was an off the shoulder gown that hovered an inch above the floor two long gauzy pieces of fabric came off the back and flowed out behind her. When she walked the design of the winged dragon could be seen. She flowed into the room, not seeing the widened eyes on her form. She settled into a chair between Rex and Seto. "Good morning Gentlemen." Both looked up, Rex from his cards and Seto from his pile of papers. Rex's eyes widened seeing the dress and the creature stitched around the hem. "Where did you get that dress its magnificent." Tea asked as she sat on the other side of the table. "I made it." Tea was impressed and they began talking about dresses and the party that was supposed to take place before the finals.


	2. The Thief & The Guardian

The Heart of a Pegasus

Chapter 2: The Thief & The Protector

The first three matches of the tournament were all brutal events. Kage just preferred to watch the battles or read from a book with a hand worked cover and spine. Or she had a thick sketch book in her hands pencil dancing across the page. Kage made a fast friend in Mokuba Kaiba, he was lonely while his brother was competing. And Kage just sat with him and they gave each other sometimes mean commentary on the duelists. "Rex was really looking forward to this, but that was just painful." Kage said as she watched the Dino duelist step down. He had been taken out in less then four minutes. Kage handed Mokuba her sketch pad and followed, she heard him say they would meet for dinner. The duelist was leaning against a wall in the shadows but his hat was in one hand, his hair covered his face and she saw his shoulders shake. Kage acted on instinct, throwing her body into his, she felt him stiffen for a moment then he crushed her against him almost painfully.

His tears muffled by her neck and shoulder. She heard something and turned her head to see Weevil standing a foot away. Kage reached out and plucked his glasses off his face and yanked the collar of his green jacket. "When do you have to leave?" She whispered some time later. "How?" asked Weevil as the three of them were settled into a love seat. Kage on their laps. "I read the notes in my room this morning. Since you two fought before we have taken to the sky you will be DE-boarded and the games continue." Rex sighed, eyes red but clearer. "Within the hour, You and the others will lift off just before dinner and the second round of matches of the semi-finals will begin tomorrow. Bug-boy and I will watch you compete from the square." He said looking for his hat. Kage blushed and started drawing invisible circles on Weevil's arm. "What is it." Weevil asked. "Um, I made something for each of you. If you have to leave soon I'd like to give them to you now."The guys looked at each other and nodded helping her to stand and letting her lead them to her room. She showed them in and there were two small wrapped presents on the table. The one in green she handed to Weevil and the one in blue to Rex.

Rex was given a vest with a stitched black raptor with red eyes on it. Over his heart was stitched 'Rex' in a lovely blue shade that stood out against the black. Weevil had a full light jacket in a dark forest green. But on the back was a very carefully stitched version of his moth wings spread wide. In brilliant almost glowing green was stitched 'W. Underwood.' His collar was a high folding one that would keep others from reading his lips if he put his head down. "Kage..." Rex whispered then she was being squeezed. "That's why you were hiding after the first time I used my moth in front of you." She nodded and after several more hugs the men came and the boys left wearing their gifts.

She stood on the upper deck and waived to them. She showed up at dinner and a couple new people were there. "Greetings young woman. I am Ishizu Ishtar." Kage smiled softly. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Kage, everyone here does." Ishizu shook her hand and as the red-head walked away the Egyptian's eyes filled with tears. She had seen the child's past but nothing of her future but a great flash of light and a terrifying, heart-rending scream. Then nothing but darkness. Kage stumbled and was caught by someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she said and the man gently settled back on her feet. "Are you always this clumsy?" She laughed. "No actually, I'm very light on my feet. Today is just an off day for me. I'm Kage. And you are?" The man chuckled she was sarcastic and it appealed to him. "Marik Ishtar." She smiled at him a second guy came out of the shadows, he had white hair. Yet something about them told her they were not related but were probably friends. "Who is this Marik?" The other man asked looking her in the eye. His eyes were lovely but sad and angry. Marik shook his head, sending platinum tendrils climbing over his shoulders.

"Kage, this is my acquaintance Ryou Bakura." She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you. I tried to run your friend over but he caught me." Bakura barked out a laugh. "Now that's funny." Kage saw Mai Valentine and she flexed her fingers and arms feeling the tendons pop and loosen. "Not fond of her?" Bakura asked amused. "She and I have met before... It was a back-alley fistfight." Kage's stance shifted and Mai jerked eyes wide in realization. Terror widened her eyes and she backed up a couple steps into Wheeler who yelped and dropped her on her backside.

"What was a girl like you doing in a back alley?"Marik asked. "Rare card duel. Bimbo tried to steal from me... I may not seem like it but I do actually have a temper." The brilliant purple eyes flashed blue for a moment before cooling. "Come with us, Ra knows we could use a dinner companion who is as intelligent as she is beautiful." Kage smiled.

"I'm not beautiful. But thank you for making me feel that way. And I need real sarcasm for once. If I said something around most people I think they'd die of shock." Both laughed. Deep, raspy, rumbling, laughter. Gods above, they were under her skin and she had no idea why. She tucked her hands in their elbows and the sarcasm got very dirty between them as they made their way to the sitting room. They asked her opinion on some of the competition. "Ok I admit it, Wheeler gets on my nerves. I am a dog person actually. But that boy... Creepy." Kage shivered and gave a face. Marik snorted and almost choked on his drink. "Oh Ra." Bakura was in silent guffaws of laughter. "And Yugi?" Marik prodded. Kage raised an eyebrow. "The Pharaoh of shortness? Its kinda hard to respect a guy as 'King of Games' who doesn't even reach my chest bone. I don't know him all that well, I like his Gramps but... But the height thing bugs me, I like tall guys.. Its really hard to duel a man I have to look down at." That was the end of it. Bakura was rolling in his seat as was Marik.

Then Marik noticed his head was resting on something soft. He opened his eyes and gazed in to brighter pools of purple. Amethyst met pale lavender. He realized she was running her fingers through his hair and it felt good, she scratched his scalp with her nails softly. Then he knew nothing, Marik Ishtar was dozing. Kage smiled her fingers continuing to stroke through his hair when she heard a growl. "That's not fair." The heavy scented punch on Bakura's breath made her nose wrinkle. "He only has half my lap if you want your head rubbed take up the other half of the couch Ryou." She was being sarcastic, she didn't actually expect him to do it but low and behold he kicked off his shoes and flopped down. Bakura was no fool, he knew when to take a good opportunity when it presented itself.

It was in vain she struggled to resist that white fluffy hair. And she lost her other hand to his silky white strands. "So soft.. Sexy.. Rotten guys with soft addicting hair.. How in the name of the gods to I get into these messes. The gods themselves must have molded you both by hand." She mumbled to them sometime later not realizing both were wide awake but enjoying the attention. Chests puffed out slightly with male pride with her comments. Hours later she tried stirring them. "Marik? Ryou? Wake up please." Blurry, hazy eyes opened and she smiled at them. "Come on guys, actual bed time. No more sleeping on me. I'm not that comfortable." Both mentally disagreed. "Well I'll see you two in the morning for the selection." She waived and walked into the darkness of the halls. "Interesting mortal. Not afraid of us yet seemingly aware of her surroundings. I look forward to seeing if she survives the quarter-finals." Malik grinned. Bakura snorted. "At least we'll get free entertainment for a while." They parted on that note to rest until it was time to see who they had been pitted against.


	3. The Calm Before

The Wings of a Pegasus

Chapter 3: The Calm Before

Kage woke up in a dark place. Her face and hair were sticky with blood. She tried to cry out but her throat was dry. She wiggled and struggled until her feet found the door. Now she rested, and waited. Marik had thought something was wrong when Kage hadn't turned up for her match against the rare-hunter was odd but when her deck turned up missing they smelled rat. Kage felt scales slither around her body, as if trying to keep her warm. The beast pushed its name into her mind and she smiled resting against it. ~Thank you Diabound~ It hissed and wrapped tighter pulling on his master's soul. The man in question was striding towards the closet. The monster squeezed her to wake the woman but could not, she had lost to much blood.

It hissed more urgently to its master. Marik had yet to duel the Pharaoh. But the girl was important somehow. His Ka was never wrong. He used a little shadow magic and when he opened the door his vision went red for a heart beat. Kage was lying in a pile of bloody scraps. "Kage..."He prodded her gently, then harder. All he got was a plead for help from him and Bakura. "Ra Damn them to the Shadow realm!" He picked her up as gently as he could and went yelling for a doctor.

Kaiba and the others were in shock when they had seen the state that Kage had been found in. "We now know why she was not at the match. But sadly, nothing can be done she has been disqualified. But she will not be forced to give up her rare card."Serenity happened to pop a question in to Mokuba's statement. "What is her rare card anyway?" They all looked at him for an answer. Mokuba blushed. "She has two actually. Malefic Red Eyes Black Dragon. And. Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon. She only laughed at me when I went googly eyed at them. They have names to her you see. She let me hold them."

The stunned expression on even his brothers face got him for a second. "The Red-eyes, his name is Bakura after some great Thief. The Blue-eyes is Marik. She thinks they protect her. From some Story book she always carries with her from the days of ancient Egypt." The pharaoh was no fool he saw the shades of the three Ka above the woman. Then they heard in a soft cry. "'m Scared Slifer." Yugi felt his card heat up and He heard the pharaoh tell him to place it on the girl. He too say the shade rise up to speak with her. They all suddenly vanished and her eyes fluttered. "Where am I?" She looked up at Bakura and smiled. "The man in the black robe, he hit me... Something bout making sure Thief and Pharaoh fought again. That the Tomb Keeper would fall. I'm sorry... My head hurts.."They looked at one another in shock. The Pharaoh was troubled, someone was willing to attack an innocent girl to get to him. But the Thief and the Tomb keeper troubled him greater still.


	4. Shadi & Her Power

The Wings of a Pegasus

Chapter 4: Shadi and Her Power

Shadi looked down at the peacefully sleeping woman-child before him. She was curled up with a small Slifer in her arms. The god at peace, curled in her embrace. As he got closer he heard a hiss and noticed her pillow was not a pillow at all but one of the other Ka. "Who are you?" She said sitting up he noticed a small Blue Eyed dragon crawl from beneath her blanket. "I am Shadi. I am here to help you." And he began to explain. Finally when he got near the end of his strength and the tale he finished. "I need you to focus. And Focus hard! Call the items to you. Save them, and those who command them. Call them Hurry!" She pulled on The Ring and the Scepter. And with a large pop they were before her. She had done it. "Good job. Now you will be able to call them and the Ka who protect at will. This is my gift to you. This power and my Item."

Kage sat up on her bed something heavy bounced off her chest. It was looped on a leather cords around her neck. She reached down and picked one up, it was a large gold key with an Eye on it. As well as the Ring. Its spears glinted in the morning light. Her dream was real he was gone. This was the Millennium key. The Scepter was in her left hand. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over. He also left a message for Yugi. "Diabound?" The White serpent appeared. "I need to leave here.. Its not safe..."He nodded. Kage noticed Slifer's Card and smiled thinking of Yugi. She put the card in a plastic case in her bra over her heart. "Can anyone tell me how to get to Domino High school?" One of the nurse's gave her a map when checked out against their wishes. But they were happy when she told them she would be transferring to a different hospital closer to home. She made her way to the school allowing Diabound to guide without questions.

When she got the the gates the school was just letting out and she saw someone she missed. "Rex!" She called and a few people whirled to look at her. She knew they had washed the red dye out of her hair and it was white again. They had also removed her colored contacts. But despite that Rex Raptor was no fool, he knew that voice. "Kage!" He went to he and after a brief explanation and the arrival of Weevil. They went to find the others. It was Weevil who spotted Joey first. "Wheeler! STOP!" Joey stopped and nearly fell down the stairs. "Yug, Is that who I think it is?" Then the girl cried out when some one bumped into her. "Oww!" She fell to the floor. The Item on her chest glowed dimly for a moment. "Kage!"

Bakura barked and the woman smiled at the dark man who swept her off the floor. "I was afraid in the hospital. Some one visited me there and left a message." She turned to Yugi. "Shadi visited me last night. They came for him and his item.. By now he is gone. To his pharaoh he leaves his power and his will to never give up. That was his message."She turned and started to cry. Tea Had to ask a question. "I know this will sound insensitive and harsh but how did you find us." Kage smiled, letting her know she wasn't offended. "Diabound. Slifer. And a map." Five minutes later she was asleep in Bakura's arms. The Item glowed again now around Bakura's neck.

The boy sighed. "What did my Yami do to this girl. "Ryou she likes him." The boy nearly dropped Kage in shock. Duke,Seto,Isis and Marik arrived shortly Isis woke Kage who yelped trying to back away. "Isis you are frightening her!" Marik said. "Marik?"He had only enough time to nod before she launched herself into his arms and was happily curled against him. "Shadi was taken away, He visited me."She told him and they all were stunned. She trusted Marik and Bakura most of all. She tried to hide herself behind Marik. She slipped the Scepter into his hand and he tightened his grip on her in gratitude. He reached out and grasped a strand of her platinum mane. "Is this your real color." She nodded. "Don't dye it any more. "Ok." He looked her in the eyes and was lost for a moment purple and blue swirled together to make a unique blend neither one or the other. "The Eyes of a dragon." He mumbled "Huh?" She said. "Nothing Kage."He growled and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Hiding behind you." He snorted. His Ka was pleased his master was keeping the girl close. "Kage!" The girl turned and noticed her injuries were bleeding again. "Oops" She was dragged off to a secret apartment near Kaiba land and left there with Mokuba and a doctor to keep an eye on her.

Time and time again she kept calling the items to her Mokuba being the only one to see it and know of the power and its purpose. It drove Bakura nuts trying to find his ring only to have the girl keep winding up returning it. The affection she showed the item was startling. She was always cleaning and caressing the item It made the Thief quiver in remembrance of the soft fingers and gentle hands. The Duels of the Finals began to play out as planned.

Kage day by day was becoming more aware of an evil near her and asked Mokuba to sit in on her appointment. All was going well until he pulled out and Scalpel and lunged for Mokuba. Kage didn't think or fear she reacted. She felt only rage and the need to protect. She swung her left arm. "Slifer!" The Scepter appeared and she cracked the doctor across the face knocking him cold. Leaving an imprint of the side of the gold rod on his face. "Are you alright?" Mokuba started Laughing. "You busted Doctor Putter's face up and you ask if I'm OK? Yeah I'm great. But, How the hell Did you do that? Call that thing.. And use it." She smiled at him.


	5. Ryou meets Kage & The entry of a Pegasus

The Wings of a Pegasus

Chapter 5: Ryou meets Kage & The entry of a Pegasus

When Marik had been beaten and the others learned of his past he was allowed to visit Kage again. When they went to visit her and Mokuba they found the doctor tied up and Kage playing with the scepter in her lap. "Marik!" Seto and the others were filled in Kage looked down blushing the entire time. "He frightened me. He was going to hurt Mokuba. So I gave him a whack. I summoned Slifer by instinct, he felt evil like the rare-hunters. I only wanted to protect Mokuba and Shadi warned me to be on my guard. And summon the items or the guardian beasts if I needed them. But he called them Ka." Isis took the younger woman into the other room and when they returned she sighed. "Well I can show you what I mean. Diabound!"

The ring suddenly appeared but she noticed something was different. Its lowest hanging spear was missing. She said nothing but showed them the ring. "I can call those I have touched and learned their names." And she explained Shadi had told her the rare hunters were after the items and she could protect them by being able to call them away at anytime. Yugi stood and came towards her. "Will you speak with my item? I almost lost the spirit once you can help me protect him." She reached out and gently touched the puzzle her hands wrapping around it. Suddenly she was wearing it. But Yugi could still feel the spirit but it was stronger. He could feel both of them. Kage's pain and the spirit's loneliness. "Ra" the shadow of the winged dragon bowed and was gone. "I can't call the Ka yet. You haven't won his loyalty yet." When the others left Kage waited and she heard it the locks in the front door tumbling. She walked toward the door the spears pointing her way.

She pulled it open to see Bakura before her. "Bakura!" And launched her self at him. The thief chuckled so they were hiding her from him. "How did you know I missed seeing you?" He tapped the ring around her neck and it returned to his own. "I can feel you, Little Dragon. You borrowing my ring to sleep curled around it didn't go un noticed by Diabound. He to aided in my standing before you now." He heard her thank the Ka as she hugged him again. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid. But her eyes were bright. "Now I want you to meet my rather boring host. Tracking you all day has been annoying. And I want to make sure he knows to keep an eye on you. Maybe you can get him to play some games with you." Suddenly the ring glowed and Ryou looked down to see the girl hugging him again. "Hi I'm Kage Bakura said your really good at games." To Ryou's surprise he liked her, she loved games and could match him in most they played. She was also a decent person to talk to about school, he discovered she had been home schooled her entire life and was actually nearly finished with her credits to get her diploma. When he left her he looked at the ring and wondered why The spirit was attached to such an innocent soul.

When he was more then half way home he felt his ring grow hot almost hot enough to singe his flesh. _Something is wrong with the girl GO BACK!_ The spirit yelled in his mind and he turned and ran. When he arrived it was to the surprise of the others who were there already. But he noticed something. The Tea girl and the priestess were not among them. Neither was the younger Kaiba. "The apartment has been ransacked. They heard a scream and ran for the roof. A helicopter was lifting off they had the girls. Mokuba was on the ground out cold. Kage saw Seto and the others and suddenly decked the rare-hunter holding her. She kicked out freeing Tea and they looked at one another for a moment and attacked another rare-hunter. The helicopter lifted off and then one of the girls fell out freed by the attacking duo. Odion caught the girl. Yugi watched them subdue Tea then knock Kage out as the copter flew higher. "See you in Egypt, if you survive." A rare-hunter called as they flew away laughing at the boys. "Who did they get loose?" Serenity lay in Odion's arms and Joey panicked. As they tried to wake her little did they know what was happening to another old Foe. Who could become their greatest ally. The voice that rang out behind them ran their blood cold.

An pair of women entered the gates of a large home the crest of a Pegasus in flight guarding the massive gates. When they were shown into the room the man looked at them both in shock. "What brings you both here." The elderly woman smiled ruefully. "Your wife's final wishes bring us here today." As Mary began to speak of his wife's final days Maximillion Pegasus began to grow pale. "Here is the proof you will need. Mr. Pegasus, You have a daughter waiting for you. One who has ever wanted to know her history and her family." He looked at the documents, birth certificate,baby pictures the final one brought him to his knees. His beloved holding the baby just after birth. "Cecilia...My beloved one." He looked at the recent photo of the child, His child. She had his hair and his beloved's face. "Take me to my daughter." The elder of the two woman smiled at him, her cane resting easy on the carpet. "Your little girl is currently competing in the Battle-city tournament. She is a top rank duelist. But we need to leave now I feel a shadow upon my Little Dragon."

Mokuba had informed the old woman about Kage's hospital stay and nearly lost his hearing to the cursing of the old woman in her native tongue. When he had been told they were bringing Kage a visitor. The girls had been visiting Kage when Mokuba arrived. He had been blown away by the fact Joey's sister and Kage were home-schooled together since childhood. When serenity had gotten sick Kage had helped her do all her work to keep up in school. They were very close and Tea seemed to fit into the close unit right away. When the group were settled Kage had stiffened up and said something bad was there and the next moment the front door was kicked in. The girls fought all they could but they were quickly subdued and dragged up to the waiting helicopter.

Maximillion looked at the speck in the distance and wondered what was wrong. "Yugi-boy, whats wrong?" As Yugi explained Isis noticed the old woman with Pegasus and gasped. "Elder!" The three siblings bowed. "Be calm my children." A soft voice startled them. "Granny?" It was Serenity she was awake and looking at the old woman. "Little Flower. Do you remember me?" Serenity smiled. "Your Kage's Granny Ishtar. You gave her her story book. She wished once to have your last name so at least she would know she was someone's." Maximillion was astonished. "Mary kept everything from my Little Dragon. Even her birth name." The glare from joey was hot. "Why are you even here Pegasus!" Seto called helping Mokuba up. "Kage is my Daughter. She was kept from me all these years. And I want her back." The astonished looks he got was proof she had known nothing. When they explained the girls had been kidnapped with the warning to finish the tournament and then go to Egypt to get them back.


	6. The Dragon of Kul Elna

The wings of a Pegasus

Chapter 6: The dragon of Kul Elna

The girls were tossed into a cool stone chamber to await their friends. Kage didn't wake but Tea did. Tea looked up at the massive carving on the wall and prayed for the Pharaoh and Yugi to rescue them. Kage on the other hand was experiencing a memory from long ago. 5000 years to be exact during the last days of Kul Elna and the greatest thief Egypt had ever seen. Kul Elna also held one other secret Diabound had followed the girl here and knew without a doubt it was this girl that had changed his master's fate.

-Kul Elna, 5000 years ago-

Kage was falling into a world she had only dreamed of. She didn't awaken to see the shape of a white dragon slow her fall, nor the priest of Kul Elna gathering about her. She slept through being carried on a litter into the temple and placed before the statue of a massive dragon. Its rainbow eyes glinted sapphire and when she was not struck down they knew that was the foretold child. When she woke she was dressed in black and had jewels draped upon her. "Where am I?" she asked putting her hand to her head where she felt a head piece of some sort. "Diabound?"

The serpent appeared now solid and gleaming white. "Wow you look different." He hissed at her. She nodded. "So this is what your supposed to look like." A man entered the room and upon seeing the mighty serpent threw himself to the ground in a bow. "Mighty Diabound. Is this child the child foretold by the legend. The dragon's daughter?" The serpent hissed at him, but the man did not understand, and Kage got up. "He said I am the Dragon's Daughter and I should be taken to the village head-man at once. I have my own Ka to protect myself but Diabound will accompany us." She was grateful for her classes in the Egyptian language. The man peeled himself off the floor and was gone when he returned he brought others with him in priestly robes. To Kage it was like a play but something deep inside was telling her what to do, how to act, what to say. She felt as if this had all been done before and she was only repeating it.

Time moved fast for Kage as she traveled to meet the headman. "What is your name Young Dragon?" The man said to her as she was fanned and cooled in his home. "Kage Ishtar."The Headman then ordered a family of servants to be brought to the tunnels below the dragon temple to guard it. When they were due to leave the house screams and cries drew them to the edge of town the pharaoh's guards were after the towns people. Kage growled. "Marik!" The black dragon descended to his master's call and with her command turned the men to ash. The townspeople looked to the woman gasping for breath and cheered. "The dragon! Hail the Dragon guardian!" Kage stood straight after breathing deep and the world went black. When she awoke again she was once again in the headman's house but now there was a new voice. "Oww my head.." She said in english. And the voices stopped. The three rushed out to greet her and she saw him. Bakura. He was here but something about him was off. She didn't know it yet but she was currently helping mold him into the man he was meant to be.

The next day she rested while the new servants cleaned the temple from top to bottom. The headman had visited her to ask if she would like to be shown some local landmarks by his son. Kage was excited and agreed to leave before dawn the next morning. Little did they know they would never see the village again. Bakura was gentle and funny and she liked him. He showed her all kinds of secret things pools of water, horses racing across the desert. It was during their trip home that Kage saw the smoke. She was barely able to stop Bakura from running into the village. She help him and turned the horse away from the village and kicked it hard. Two men followed them but they were quickly dispatched by Diabound's fangs. Bakura took the reigns and guided them to a small cave above and beyond the village. The village burned long into the night. "My Village, My People.." Kage shed tears and surprised the young man.

"Your crying. I didn't know dragons could cry." She smiled through her tears. "The people were kind to me. I must do something but what I do not know. I must return to the temple and ask for guidance." Bakura was shocked, she cared. "For Tonight lets rest here. But I do have one final gift for if you decide to leave before I wake. Diabound will accompany you now. He will by your guide your Ka and your friend in my absence." Bakura pulled from his neck a leather strap on it was a single gold pendant of a phoenix in flight. "My father brought this back from trading with some barbarians. I means the world to me. Since you gave me a gift until you return you can hold onto this until we see each other again." She kissed his cheek and both flushed as he placed the necklace over her head.

Both laid down and tried to get some sleep. When Bakura woke up Kage was gone the horse remained but she was nowhere to be seen and he had found the will to get his revenge on the pharaoh who had taken everything and everyone from him. Now even his dragon was gone. The one who fell to this land to save him was gone all because of the pharaoh. His hate was dark and bitter this he decided he would become the greatest thief in all Egypt. Then become Pharaoh himself and finally he'd be free. Kage was there all along simply invisible to the world around her as time passed her by without touching her save by lengthening her hair to the back's of her knees.

Tea and the others were now in the memory of Egypt and were looking for the Pharaoh and for Kage. Kage woke in the same place she had gone to sleep in only now she looked at her hair and smiled. She didn't waste much time only adjusting her diadem and walking into the fading night. She pulled on the puzzle and followed it to find someone. If the puzzle led her to a stranger she would try the ring then the scepter. If only she knew the battle field she was walking into.


	7. Aid & Wrongs Forgiven

The wings of a Pegasus

Chapter 7: Aid & Wrongs Forgiven

Kage followed the pull of the item never realizing she was traveling faster then normal. Then she heard it the mournful wail of a man in pain. And the awful laughter. The monster was laughing at the man in pain and then another man chased off the monster with dragon fire. She could hear the dragon trying to return to her body there was not much time left. "WAIT!" Kage called and all three men froze. "I can help. I can release her." Seto and Yami were in awe of Kage's clothing and the fact she could be seen and heard by the people around him.

Slowly she approached and laid her hands on the woman before her. Then she turned to the stone tablet. _'If you do this correctly it will seal part of my soul in return for all of hers.'_ She pressed her hands to the stone and focused. She could feel the chains rushing out and the ones holding the girl inside. She broke them one by one as it stole the voice in her head telling her what to do. The pharaoh watched the dragon peel away from the stone and dive into the girl who started to cough. Kage was tossed back wards from the stone and landed hard. "Oww" Yami and Seto get to her side. "That hurt... Did it work?" Seto shook his head in relief. "See for your self." Set was hugging Kisara to his chest and she was crying. "Lets go."

Kage looked back at the stone to see a single baby dragon on the stone tablet and smiled. Kage got separated from the pharaoh and Seto when they reached the capital and was lost in the fleeing crowds. She wound up in the middle of a fight between Diabound and the Pharaoh's guards. One of them lost control of their Ka and it attempted to attack Kage only to be swatted aside by the massive monster. Looking into his eyes was all it took for recognition to hit. "Diabound?" The beast nodded and scooped her up in its hand. It carried her above the pitiful humans he killed, this girl he had to protect. Kage stood in his hand gently hugging the fingers as she watched the battle below her. It was almost surreal for the woman to watch this but she thought of Kul Elna and tears came to her eyes, Diabound hissed to her and she wiped her tears away. "I'm fine I was thinking of the day they attacked Kul Elna." She sat down in his hand and was carried unknowingly towards the place she wanted to be.

Suddenly Diabound was attacked and Kage was dumped on a nearby roof top. "Oof" She yelped when she hit the ground and rolled. She got to her feet and saw the people attacking Diabound and yelled. "STOP IT!" They looked at her in shock before launching an attack on her. "We are the Pharaoh's loyal guard we will destroy you and your Ka!." A low growl came from Kage, she never saw Bakura arrive. "I am the Dragon of Kul Elna. You will burn! Marik!"The black dragon descended started his attacks. Slowly one by one she burned them down in a fit of rage and pain. "There you are!"As the last one collapsed she turned to see a scarred man with a red cloak and a grin on his face.

It was his eyes that told her who he was. "Bakura!" She ran into his arms and hugged him. ' _My Dragon_.' his mind whispered. "When you were taken away we came to bring you back. It never occurred to me that it was you that saved me that night." She smiled at him before rubbing her face against his chest, he realized she was crying. "I'm so happy your here."As she petted the ring around his neck. "Come, Lets be off. "Twining her fingers with his and they set off towards the palace with the two Ka flying over them.

As Tea and the others were searching for the pharaoh's name Tea stumbled on a room full of threads. They were all silver save one think golden strand that was wound around the rest of the strands only to spread out along some of the thicker silver strands that anchored the entire mass to the walls. Tea wondered what would happen if she touched the golden one so she reached out and gently grasped it. Kage gasped as she felt a weight on her arm like some one was tugging her. "Some one is calling me Bakura, I don't know who." Bakura went to say something but saw her fading from his sight. "Don't leave me!"

She yelled his name then vanished before his very eyes and a single flash of light made its way to the pyramid in the sky. Her dragon roared before vanishing in a burst of light. Tea was pulling on the line as it was pulling on her, trying to pull her into the net. Suddenly she heard a cry and was knocked to the ground by a larger body. Lifting her head she saw Kage rubbing her back where she must have hit the wall. "Kage!" The woman turned. "Tea! Where are we?" The brunette hugged the taller woman. "Inside the millennium puzzle." Kage's eyes widened as Tea went on to explain the whole story. "And now we need to find the Pharaoh's name."

They wandered the halls for a while trying to find the others while Kage explained her whereabouts to a astounded Tea. "So you've been here for 20 years to you?" Kage nodded. "I watched the pharaoh before Yami destroy the village where I lived, I was treated well and loved the people there. Kul Elna named me their dragon for my Ka. What is today?" Tea had to think "I am not sure but I think today is the 30th. Why?" She looked very puzzled. "Tomorrow is my 17th birthday.." Tea smiled. "Happy Birthday."One the outside things were getting a little hotter as well.

Serenity, Maximillion and the Ishtar's were all on the outside of the tomb looking down they had seen the others go down after the girls but not a one come up yet and it was driving Pegasus crazy. He'd already torn into the maid about not giving his daughter any information to prepare her for the upset she was about to experience. It turned out Kage was the only one who could read the name but Joey didn't want that to be the only way. So the others memorized the symbols of his name.

The battle was raging on between the Pharaoh and Bakura. Suddenly Yugi's friends were next to him and another shape fell from the sky. Diabound reached up and caught the shape as if it were made of glass. He lowered the shape to his master and hands reached for him. "Bakura? It it really you again. Tea called me and I spent days wandering inside the puzzle." She scooted out to him and was engulfed into his arms and some one started laughing. That high cruel laugh from days before when he tried to kill that other dragon-girl. "Bakura I'm scared."Bakura puffed up the dragon of his people turned to him when she was afraid this monster frightened the woman that had been taken from him, who had saved him. "Diabound ignore the pharaoh, kill that monster." "Bakura!Let us help you."Tea was holding onto the Pharaoh and whispering in his ear. "Let me make right my father's wrongs to Kul Elna and her people." Bakura Let Kage stand and with her nod shook the pharaoh's hand.


	8. Return to Light

The wings of a Pegasus

Chapter 8: Return to Light

Kage watched the battle with awe and wonder. They had driven the monster back. Suddenly it reached out and grabbed Tea. "Bakura I need you!" The Blue eyed dragon looked at his master and saw her running towards the other human. "His wrist Bakura." The dragon attacked the monster's wrist while Kage pulled Tea free. Kage turned her back for just a moment and it used its teleportation ability to send her and Tea far away. The men seeing this attacked in rage and finally brought the monster down. Bakura sent Diabound out to look for the girls but before they could leave they were suddenly floating. They were being pulled towards the ruins of Kul Elna. The entire group was pulled through the gateway which shut behind them.

Atem told Yugi they would have to duel for the title King of Games. As the duel played out Joey and Tristan were searching for a way to get Tea and Kage back. When Yugi played his final card and the duel was won Atem said this. "I don't know where the girls are but as the gate opens maybe we can find them." The gate to the past opened once again and as Atem walked towards it something fell out of it onto him. It was Tea. "Ow.. Oh I made it back." She hugged Atem hard and asked him not to go. "I have no family here Tea its all in the past." She interrupted him. "Let us be your family Atem. I don't want you to go."

And she leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss on the pharaohs lips. When she pulled away both were blushing but Atem grabbed her hand and stepped away from the gate. Both were nearly bowled over when the others grabbed them into a hug. Bakura looked at the gate and noticed it was closing. "The gate!" before he made it across the room it had shut forever. They all looked at the thief who was trying to pry the gate open with his bare hands. "Bakura stop your hands are bleeding!"the man didn't even seem to hear them. "My dragon."

They heard some commotion from outside and rushed to look. When tea stopped in the first room she noticed that Kage's body was gone. Before she ran out of the room. Standing some distance away from the others was a massive white dragon. Its armor gleaming in the desert sun. Tea gasped seeing its claws and what was held within them. "Oh gods.." Bakura and Marik stood before the dragon and its eyes focused upon them. It growled darkly but neither flinched, its tail lashed the sand on which it stood before it seemed to sigh and lower itself down. Kage lay within its claws body limp and a fever flush on her cheeks. "She is sick Bakura." Marik said as they carefully removed her from the dragon's claws. It leaned down and nuzzled the girl before it too vanished in a flash of light. Granny Ishtar hobbled over to the men and gently set her hands on the child's face. "She is very ill, she needs to be seen by a doctor." They got her loaded onto Seto's helicopter then transferred to Pegasus' plane for the flight back home.

Even though it took three days to get back to the Pegasus estate Kage did not wake once. The old woman kept wiping her face and neck with a cool damp cloth to try and keep the fever under control. Once they settled her into a bed the doctor began looking her over and promptly had all the men leave. "I will be right outside the doors.." Bakura growled before slamming the door. "I guess he is her boyfriend?" Tea chuckled. "You could say that Doctor." The woman carefully began removing the wealth of jewelry the younger woman wore. "What beautiful jewelry." She said as she laid the millennium ring in the box with the rest of the items and jewels. Serenity took the box and set it between her and Tea. "Her temperature is far too high for my liking. Can one of you run a tepid bath?" Tea said she would and headed for the ensuite bathroom. Serenity walked over and opened the door slightly enough to call out. "We are going to stick her in a tepid bath to try and break the fever... She isn't going to like it. But don't come bursting in." She closed the door again and the doctor and Granny Ishtar finished undressing Kage. "Oh my god!" The doctor gasped. "Sacred Ra..." Kage's chest, sides and stomach were a mess of overlapping ugly bruises. Her hips and outer thighs were the same way. Tea hissed softly thinking what her own body would look like stripped bare.

"Moving her just got harder.." the doctor sighed. "Would any of them be able to keep calm?"Tea shook her head so forcefully the room spun. "It would be a nightmare!" The woman sighed again. "Ok were going to have to try and wake her." Granny Ishtar shook her shoulder and got a deep groan. "Wha Granny?" She rasped. "You need to get up Little Dragon. We have to bring your fever down.. They carefully guided her towards the bathroom where Serenity gasped at seeing her friend. "This is were we might have problems..." The doctor said as they got her to stand in the tub they made her sit in the water and she let loose a pained scream. "What the hell is going on in there!?" Marik yelled through the door. Serenity left the bathroom nearly in tears and opened the door a bit. "Her injuries and the fever are working against her. The cool water of the bath probably feels like ice to her. But she is alright. The doctor and Granny Ishtar are with her." She closed the door again and leaned against it. It took two hours and three bath water changes before the doctor would let her get out. Kage was still barely awake but shivering so harshly the doctor wanted her dry and safely in bed. They cleaned out and bandaged her injuries and Serenity got her some clothes from the stuff that had been brought over from the Kaiba land apartment. Once she had on the bare minimum of clothing the doctor took a blood sample and sent it downstairs to be tested. She also went over Tea with a fine tooth comb and after cleaning and wrapping her injuries she sent the woman to the next bedroom for some rest. "Sleep is the best thing for you young lady. Don't give me no lip just take yourself to bed and stay there."

Tea left with a robe wrapped around her and after telling the boys she was being sent to bed by the doctor she entered the room and closed the door. Doctor Kamiya sighed when she finally left the room to see the boys still standing around waiting on her. "Well to give you a run down those two are not good. Tea the younger one has extensive bruising and some scrapes and cuts from being handled harshly. Tea admitted to being thrown down a few flights of stairs... The older one is literally a mass of bruises.. I am afraid they may have broken some of her bones and I am waiting for the x-ray to arrive from downstairs she had several deep cuts and abrasions. Some of which I can't match to a weapon I am aware of. Once I have the results of the blood tests I will start to introduce medication to sedate her and provide strong antibiotics to counter the fever. If this is a viral infection boosting her immune system will speed up the virus and get it out of her system faster. Her current temperature is 105.8 but if it starts to get any higher I will have to put her back in the bath." Maximillion sighed. "Do what you need to I am not worried about the cost." The doctor smiled. "Cost doesn't matter to me either. But I want your word on something Max." His eyebrow raised and the rest of the boys leaned in to hear. "Find out who did this and make them regret it... Those poor girls.." Eyes narrowed around them. "Don't worry Doctor even if I can not do it physically I will make them pay for this..." Pegasus growled darkly. He didn't see it but several heads were nodding along with him.

Several days passed before there was any remarked improvement, the x-ray had shown they had broken three of her ribs and had cracked two of Tea's. Purple-blue eyes opened slowly and blinked to clear the fog. "Hello?"She rasped. Doctor Kamiya opened the door a few moments later with a bag of IV fluid and nearly dropped it in shock. "Hello child.. I am your Doctor. You have been asleep for nearly three weeks." Kage's eyes widened. "Three weeks!?" She rasped. Kamiya went and changed her fluid bag before getting her a cup of water. She had Kage drink it slowly. "Nasty taste.." Her rasp wasn't so harsh now but it was still there. "I think you should get some more sleep I will inform the others you woke up but I want you to rest." Kage nodded and snuggled back down into the soft bed and within moments was asleep again.

Two days later she was sitting up in bed when Tea came in. "Hey, your awake again.." Kage nodded. "Still hurt though.. Where is Bakura or Marik?" Tea smiled. "They are with Mr. Pegasus getting their identities straightened out. Atem is there also." Kage nodded sighing before asking Tea to help her get to the bathroom. Kage took a shower and Tea brought her some clean clothes from the wardrobe where her stuff had been placed by the maids. Kage got out of the shower and got dried off she was slow to get dressed but was grateful when she saw Tea had chosen one of her dresses. She put on her strapless bra and her undies before having Tea help her into the beautiful silver silk. The dress zipped in the back and when tea stepped back she gasped in awe. The dress had an empire waist that flowed out in graceful ripples to dance around her ankles. Around the hem of the skirt was several small but lovingly detailed stitching of the blue eyed dragon. The dress was completely strapless and showed off her tanned skin beautifully.

When she sat Tea helped her brush her hair into a waterfall of white silk. They chose several of the beautiful sapphire jewels from the stuff the doctor removed on her first night and Kage placed it on. She also took the millennium ring and pulling on its strap made it long enough to wrap around her hips and dangle over her left thigh. "Go get a shower Tea. I'll lend you one of my dresses and we will go meet up with the boys." Tea eagerly did so and when she emerged Kage helped her dress in a crimson dress with thin straps and gold phoenixes around the hem. She reached into the box and pulled out the puzzle. She changed the chain for a strap and lengthened it the same way. Tying it around Tea's waist she allowed it to rest on her lower belly just above the vee of her legs. Tea blushed. They left without shoes to wander the massive house. They walked to the balcony and Kage's eyes hardened. Mai was walking below them carrying a very familiar box. "Vermin!" Kage called. Mai looked up and on seeing the two tried to run for it. "Seto!" Kage yelled and a blue eyes dragon only a foot or two taller then Mai appeared before the front door.

Inside the meeting Yugi was bored. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt a tug on his soul and heard a muffled yell. He got up startling Ryou and opened the door to stick his head out. "You vile piece of filth you dare steal from a dragon!" Kage was pissed beyond reason. Mai was stealing her mother's box, it was all she had of the woman who gave birth to her. "Seto! Grab her!" The dragon snatched the woman in his claws and held her before his master. She didn't notice the eyes on her as she descended the stairs her hair dancing around her in the wake of her power. "Slifer!" The rod was in her hand a tiny crimson dragon floating above her. "I think I will beat you like I should have that day in the alley." Suddenly arms were around her and she growled and struggled. "Let go!" She snarled. "No my daughter I will not."

She froze at those words. She wiggled again and he loosed her. She slowly turned and they stared at one another. "Not possible..." She said shocked. Maximillion looked down at the stunned woman-child before him. "Yes.. You are mine. Your mother hid you away to save you from those who would use you against me. Now you are strong enough to stand at my side. My little warrior... My Kisara." Tears spilled from Kage's blue-purple eyes. "Is that my name?" He smiled at the girl. "Kisara Draca Pegasus. My child, My heir." She smiled through her tears. "I have a name..." She looked at the old woman who had entered the room. "Granny I have a name!" She grinned and the old woman smiled. "Yes Little Dragon I know. Your father and I have spoken many times since our arrival here." She heard a squeak and her mind returned to the present and her eyes hardened and her pupils narrowed. She turned to Mai and smiled. It was no kind smile. "Seto, Shake her until she returns what is mine." The dragon shook the teenager sharply for several minutes until the box dropped from her hands to the floor.


End file.
